Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{6n}{5} - \dfrac{n}{7}$
In order to subtract expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $5$ and $7$ $\lcm(5, 7) = 35$ $ y = \dfrac{7}{7} \cdot \dfrac{6n}{5} - \dfrac{5}{5} \cdot \dfrac{n}{7} $ $y = \dfrac{42n}{35} - \dfrac{5n}{35}$ $y = \dfrac{42n -5n}{35}$ $y = \dfrac{37n}{35}$